Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Osdrum Saxon
Summary: It's in the name. Darcy gets pulled out of Ian's hands and into Loki's. Brought to Asgard by the one an only God of mischief for his entertainment, only to later find out that she is going to marry him...well there could be worse things in the world.
1. White Dresses

"This is it" I thought to myself as a wiped my sweaty hands on the closest thing that wasn't my dress, I dare not do that. Jane would kill me if I wiped sweaty hands on my wedding dress one hour before the wedding. I have to say it was one of the nicest dresses I had ever seen, white,thin straps, tight torso with thin white braided V-neck with plunges to the back. the torso stays tight until the hips were the dress pools out slightly all the way down with a 1 foot round even train.

"I always thought you and muscle man would seal the deal before me and Ian."I turned to her Jane slowly and raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe you already have." I had my hopes that Jane and Thor had married in secret, Thor not wanting to angry his father. But it was very unlikely.

"In my dreams..." Jane let an out a sigh and turn away for a second as I reached to scratch my head, but my hand was pulled down, "Don't you even think of touching your hair or I'll taser you with this." She said pulling out my taser.

"Please, Jane. You don't even know how to use that thing," I stated before snatching it and hiding it in one of my pockets.

"You can't take that with you, Darcy Lewis." Jane tried to grab my Life Saver but I was too fast. Life Saver, I've got to think of a better name.

"Ah, Ah, Jane. This is my good luck charm and it will never leave my side." I turned to clock. 3:30, almost time to go. Doesn't time fly when you don't want it to.

"It's time.." Jane turned to me with tear filled eyes. "I so happy for you. I hope he makes you happy." I hope that too Jane. I kept telling myself that it was wedding nerves, but something didn't feel right when I think about marrying him.

"Well, one day, Jane I hope that you will live happily ever after, just like you've always wanted." I said as she tried to shake off the tears. I hate when people cry. It makes me feel sad or awkward. "And promise, no crying Jane or I'll cry and we all know what happens when I cry."

"What happens?"

"Tony" I shrieked as he hugged me. Tony, he was the father any girl could want. He spoiled me and care for me. He was one of my best friends and closest family, expect from Jane. I had always hoped my parents would be here, but they died two years before I meet Thor. If it wasn't for Tony I wouldn't be here today, which when you think about it isn't that great.

"I repeat myself, what happens when she cries." He gave Jane a wink.

"Believe me when I say this, you don't want to know." Jane said pulling Darcy out of the hug and start to fix my dress.

"Well when you girls are ready it's time to go." He said leaving with an evil laugh to scare me. Like I wasn't already scared. Curse you Tony.

"I can't believe The Iron Man is giving me away and that Thor is my best man. I'm so lucky to have friends like this giving you away. " I said to Jane as she give me a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck.

It was time.

...

Here I am. Walking down the aisle to some boring wedding song. Why I couldn't walk down to ""Holding out for a Hero" was beyond me, but Jane had to be the sensible one. I was sweating a little now. Not because I was nervous but because I was... If only I knew why.

I looked up at Ian. To say he look pale was an understatement, he looked whiter then snow, Well at least he's nervous. Thor on the other hand was wearing his Asgard armor and was smiling so wide that it hit my face and I was now smiling too. I could aways rely on Thor to keep my sprites up.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I was there and Ian was holding his hand out for me. I blushed a little as I grabbed it. Awkward. Relax Darcy it's not like everyone in the room is looking at you.. oh wait they are.

"We are here to join this man and this women in marriage." Oh its start. Breath women. "Marriage is not something that should be taken lig..." Bah Bah Bah.

That next ten minutes he went on and on and on and o.. Wait I love this bit. Since I was a child I always want the preacher to say that one line and some ex or lost lover to come running thought the doors of the church. I want to marry Ian, but I wouldn't mind if someone came though those doors and pulled down the aisle to take me away to paradise.

"Now If any of you know why these two people should be join in marriage, Speak now or forever hold you peace".

I held my breath. Why was I doing that.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and I almost choked and everyone else in the church gasped. Could it be true. Did I have a long-lost lover. Hell if I knew, but this dude looked good and Asgardin. Wait What.

"Brother, what are you doing here" Thor's smile turned up side down.

A grin appeared on the good-looking guy's face. He expression was incredible. He had green to blue eyes, it was hard to say, because I couldn't see him properly. He had a perfect jaw line and was wearing Asgard clothes with black hair down to his neck.

" Just having a bit of fun." He blew the doors off and ran down the aisle. "Oh, and I need her." He turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling away from Ian as I gasped. Surprisingly his hand was incredibly soft.

Also this thought went though my mind, he turned to look at me as he raised on eye brow. Please did he not just read my mine. "Your going to be fun."

And before I could think we disappeared into thin air.

...

One second later I open my eyes to find myself on a ship, much like the one Jane had told me about.

"Who are you." I said shaking a little from the shock.

"I am Loki of Asgard and you are my prisoner." He said looking into my blue eyes. Now that I was closer to him I got a better look at his own eyes, they were green. Nice. Wait did he say Loki, as in Thor's brother. Thinking back I think Life Saver is a great name for my taser.

But if he is Loki , that means Jane.. she never told me.

"Jane never told me you were good-looking."

...

Thanks for reading, please review and follow and fav. *-*


	2. Fast Horse

**I said I would. Chapter 2, please Review and have a great read and thank you to followers and fans. Remember this is written from Darcy's point of view. As I say, I hope never to meet you in life, (If my family found out) :o**

Opps, Loki made a sharp turn towards me.

"She didn't" He raised an eye brow at my comment. "Stay here," And at that he gone like a _puff of smoke_.

Realizing what I had just said and what his reply was, the only left to do was laugh. One minute ago I was walking down the aisle about to get married to my intern( not to mention Tony Stark was giving me away) and now I've just been abducted by an alien(Who happens to be my best man's brother.) Which I am not happy about because he just saved me from getting married to a nerd. My life is compete.

"What's so funny mortal?" Loki reappeared holding a gold and blue staff.

"It's nothin.. well you did just burst into my wedding at that moment people do in movies and... You wouldn't understand." I said as he look at me weirdly, then suddenly I came back to reality. "How are you alive and why am I here?"

Loki rolled his eyes at me "I dunno, magic." And then a little smile grow on his face. "I got bored of ruling Asgard, So I thought it be fun to make someone's life a living hell." Well that changes everything. Tony was right about one, this dude is a pure psycho. A good-looking psycho.

"Your ruling Asgard?" I thought Odin was.

"Yes mortal. Odin is sleeping so I have to watch over things because Thor is too busy kissing that whore, Foster".

I turned to him with a look of death and kicked him up the middle. "You can try to kill Thor , you can take me away from being married to the man I love, you can brain wash one of my best friends, but you can never call Jane a whore." Who needs a taser when you got guts.

Loki bit his lip at the pain and said three little words**(**_Not THE THREE LITTLE WORDS, in my dreams)_. "I like you." He suddenly turning into an old man with an eye patch at the same time grabbing my arm as we disappeared.

...

I open my eyes slowly this time, I didn't want to feel as sick as last time, even though it wasn't that bad.

"Shit" I said looking at Asgard's glory. I had been around the world and seen great things, but this was just awesome. Asgards sure like their gold. From were I was standing all I could see were golden gates and a path leading to a castle. Looking down at the floor I realized what I was standing on... Jane was right, it was a real rainbow bridge.

Looking to my side I saw Loki ( Looking like an old man, not an improvement) standing beside some guards and Sif. I wanted to scream out to her but I couldn't. I then looked down at myself. I'm invisible.

"My lord, how was your trip. I hope all went as planned." Sif has as some more man on horses came towards us.

"Yes it did." I saw a little grin appear on his face as I give him the death look again.

"Good..." Sif stopped.

"You and the rest of the guards go ride ahead I will with you in a moment. And leave my horse here, I will ride back". At this Sif made her leave.

As some as they were out a site Loki turned back into himself.(Thanks goodness for that, Odin look kind of scary.)At first I thought he was going to talk to me, but instead he climbed the horse and held out his hand. Take about getting on your high horse.

"You coming?" I hate when people ask a question they know the answer to.

I took hold of his hand. Wow, he was strong. Before he had just grabbed me, but now it felt like he was gently holding me. "Hold on, I'm a fast rider." He whispered in my ear. He's so English and sexy...I didn't say that.

He was really fast and we shot right past the gates within seconds. The faster we went the scarier it got. "Let me off!" I shouted. Loki didn't stop, why would he. He went even fast and pull me closer to him as he looked down at me with a smirk. That sure as hell shut me up.

As we got closer to the palace Loki changed into Odin and I disappeared again.

...

After we made are why thought the gates of the palace and pass all the people greeting the Odin home. We made are to the King's (AKA Loki's chambers).

As so as the door was shut behind us Loki slammed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand as I reappeared and he went all Good-Looking.

"Listen here. You are here for one reason, because I've missed having fun and making someone's life a living hell . If you want to live pay full attention to these rules. One, you will never live that room unless I say so." He said pointing to a room that was connected to his. "Two, you must never tell anyone who I am. Three, you must do everything I say." The cold look left his face, "Do you understand?"

He pushed me into my room and I was sure he was going to slam the door, but turn and said. "I never got you name".

"Darcy."

"Goodnight Darcy and I like the dress." He said before shutting the door softly.

Well that was just plain rude.

I turned around to see my bedroom. Bedroom was an understatement, more like an apartment. There was a big bed in the middle and I head straight for it.

This is going to be more fun then any honeymoon.

At least I hope it will be.


	3. Awesome Friends

**{Important} I changed some little bits in chapter two so you might want to go back and read that chapter again. Also some of this is not Darcy's POV :)**

**At first I was making this a one shot, but now I'm making a full on story. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so if any of you have any ideas just review or PM me. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and fav my story. It really makes my day when people review. I'm a young writer and I'm not very skilled so please tell me where I go wrong and how to make my story better:). Have great read! *-***

**Not Darcy POV**

"I can't believe this!" Thor smashed his fist down on alter making the priest jump back.

"I can't believe he did this. To Dar_cy!_" Tony said still in shock of what just unfolded in front of him. "Of all the people and of all the places. What is he thinking!"

"Calm down Tony, I'm sure Darcy is capable of taking care of herself." Pepper said grabbing his hand to try and stop him from breaking anything in the church. "Anything broken or destroy will be payed for by Mr Stark." She said turning the priest giving him a look that said, _"Get the hell out of here."_

"WHAT!" Tony said throwing his hands in the air to show his annoyance. "Capable! I tell you who's capable. Loki is. He is capable of doing _anything_ to Darcy."

"Thor isn't there something we can do? You knew Loki the best. Don't you know where he could have taken her?" Jane's voice was stained with worry.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Loki. I thought he was dead. That's how little I know about him" Thor turned to Jane and put a comforting hand on her face. "I must go and talk to my father about this, Jane. I will be back." Thor walked outside the church and was beamed up into the sky just as Steve walked in.

"If anyone is capable of handling Loki it will probably be Darcy." Steve said taking a look at what was happening around him. "I came over as soon as I heard what was going on. Do we have any idea where they'll be?"

"Thor ran of to his daddy to see if he could tell us anything,but apart from that we know nothing." Tony said taking a seat and putting his head in his hands.

"We know one thing for sure...Loki made a big mistake. He'll be lucky if we get to him before Darcy's killed him ." Steve said before going outside to see how Ian was doing.

...

**Darcy's POV**

Tap tap. I little knock came from outside of the room. I grabbed my taser and made my way to behind to door. Slowly the door moved open and a young pretty servant( _Not that young and might I say not that pretty either) _,but unluckily for her I had already fired my taser and she was knocked out.

"I thought you people were unstoppable gods." I mumbled to myself as I dragged her body over to the bed. _I need to get out of this dress_. I looked around the room to see what I got find. Tearing though the cupboards and draws looking for anything that wasn't a dress, which as you guess it was very hard because the only thing posh Asgard girls wear are dresses. Why couldn't I find something like Sif wears.

After giving up and sitting back onto my bed I began to think of a plan to get me out of here. The only problem was I needed some clothes that I could wear. Something that would make me fit in. Something like a seva... Perfect.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and changed into the ones the servant _had_ been wearing (Which included a veil), grabbed my taser and creeped out of my room and then passing out of Loki's into the Hall.

...

"Loki's alive!" Thor bursted though the doors leading to the throne room.

A small smile appeared on Odin's AKA Loki's face and quickly slipped away as he turned his head to Thor. "Leave us."

As soon as all the royal advisors left the room and the doors had been shut a frown appeared on Odin's face. "How did this happen. How is alive. How do you know of this."

"Loki came to earth and has captured one of my Midgard friends. I do not know what he has plan for her, but knowing what Loki's it can not be good." Thor walked closer to the throne. "Do you have any idea where Loki might be. I am happy he is alive, but I must find him before he does something to my friend."

"I do not know where he is, but you can use any of my resources to find this Midgard. Take the three warriors, the singer of Methods or the oracles just find Loki " Odin finished.

"I will father as if my life depends on it..." Thor stopped as a voice interrupted him

"That's very noble" Odin turn to see a servant(Who happened to have a taser in her pocket) walking up to him and Thor with a little grin on her face. "If only Loki was that noble."

Odin narrowed his eye and looked though my veil as his lips parted. "Only if Loki was as honorable and noble as you Great and rightful heir to the throne of Asgard." I walked closer to the throne and winked at Odin. "It is a true pity that Loki is unlike his amazing, older, majestic, handsome and altogether awesome brother." I said keeping eye contact with Odin. " I never thought Loki would be someone who would abducted an innocent, young, beautiful, intelligent and totally out of his league girl. I bet she's more like a women. Probably very brave and strong-minded, you would have to be if you could stand up to a creep like Loki. From the stories I've heard he is disfigured and simple-minded. I guess someone would be if they ended up giving birth to an eight legged horse. But I guess there only just stories. Or are they?" I gave Loki a questioning look.

"How do you know of these things?" Thor turned to me with a look of confusion and worry.

"She's... one of Frigga's oracles" Odin mumbled quietly. "You should leave now my son.."

"No." I turned to Thor and then back to Odin, giving him an evil smile that said '_I am so going to milk this.' _"There is something that I should tell you first... You should totally marry Jane. She been waiting so long for you to ask her. _You must marry Jane before it's to late_" I said trying to sound all mystical and wise. _ "Before the sun sets today you must ask her to marry you or..._something terrible will happen to you and you'll lose her to Steve. That right, Steve has a thing for her."

"I knew it!" Thor said turning around to leave.

"And Thor." He turned back to look at me. "I'll be watching you." I said raising an eye brow as he turned again and left.

As soon as Thor had left and the doors were closed behind him Loki changed back to him and I burst int a fit of uncontrollable laughter

"I got to give it to you." He said clapping slowly as he walked down the stair which lead to the throne. " You're the first person who has come close to humiliating me."

"I going to take that as a compliment" I said as I stopped laughing.

"Please don't" Loki move closer to me so we were only ten centimeters apart. _Wow, he tall. _I looked up to him as his grin that rang mischief. "I'm so happy they chose you." He said pulling though a pair of side doors which lead to another hall way.

"They?" I raised my eye brow. _I have to say I'm slightly worried now._

"All in good time Miss Darcy, all in good time."

**Little bit longer chapter there. If you like them please review, follow and fav. *-***


	4. Weird Sisters

**Thanks to all who are made it this far. Thanks to K. 2012 for being my Beta. Please review, fav or follow this story. I would love if you would do all three. **

**Have a awesome read. From Osdrum Saxon *-***

"_All in good time"?! ALL IN GOOD TIME! Who does he think I am, Miss Patience?! _

Loki led me back to the my rooms without a word, someone was giving me the silence treatment, but I didn't care. Knowing that Thor was now looking for me meant that if, and that's a big IF, this little adventure stopped being fun that I could just make myself known to him when he next stormed in with news I was still missing and return to earth and Ian.

"_Try…." _Loki paused turning back to me as I sat on my bed. He then frowned and shook his head and turned back away from me and then back towards me again. (note: if I am ever this easy to read when I'm stuck between two opinions then shoot me. Quickly. It was that painful.)

"I wouldn't normally do this, but…" he paused again. "This is for your own safety." He finished waving his hand.

My first thought was that he was mental, which then led to my second thought. It was such a disappointment that such a fine specimen of a man would ultimately have to be locked away in a straight jacket. But then I realized that the crazed waving of his arms was not due to any insane possession, it was the result of the magic he had just performed.

Metal cuffs were now secured around my wrists, chaining me to the bedpost. They were cold and painful; the more I pulled at them, the tighter they became.

"My. Safety?!" I exploded trying to lunge at him but just ending up looking like some kind of psycho cat on a treadmill…

Loki smiled. (No. He actually grinned. Curse him!)

"For your safety more like it!" I lashed out again.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, don't taser the chain or you'll only make it worse," he informed as he opened a purple portal and disappeared through it.

"That's the first thing I'm going to do!" I shouted.

He's just trying reverse psychology. Obviously the taser would break the chain. Ha! He thinks I am _that_ stupid.

I then took my Taser out my bra with much pride (not pride over my bra obviously – that would be weird) and fired the Taser at the cuffs around my wrist.

...

Apparently, I am THAT stupid

3rd Person POV

" Ha, did you just see that, sister. She's going to be a handful that one."

"This is the funniest thing I have seen in all my ten thousand years."

"Just think about , we're going to get Loki to m..."

All three sisters were quite as they saw a portal open and Loki appear. "Okay I fetched her, now what do you want me to do? " He said walking towards them. Obviously very annoyed. "Why do you need her anyway. I don't understand how she plays a part in all this." He said looking at a live feed, which the sisters had opened so they could watch Darcy. Darcy had no idea that Loki and four old ladies were watching her,if she did she definitely wouldn't be gnawing at the chains with her teeth in a desperate attempt to escape.

""You have asked us to free you from your Jotun form. She is the key,"stated Sister Susan as she glared at Loki

Loki glared back. "Key? How? She's just a stupid mortal," snarled Loki.

"You say that now..." Sister Susi muttered under her breath.

"_Patience_ Loki, " Sister Sue said with a calm voice. "All will be revealed ."

"I would rather sooner than later," Loki said, losing his patience.

"We are the Sisters of Nutrak Island. You think that you can just walk in here like you own the place? If you want to know, then you must ask nicely." There was a fire in the eldest sister, Susanna's voice as the spoke to Loki.

There was a minute of silence

"_Please_." Loki said rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Say it nicely." Susi smiled tauntingly.

"Please," he said in a sweet, childish voice.

"As you wish, _Before the last full moon this summer,"_ started Susanna in a mystical voice. _"You must take Darcy Lewis to be your-"_

"Stop right there, Susanna," said Sister Sue. She turned towards her older sister. "We all know that's not your real voice."

"I know it isn't. I was trying to make things more dramatic, now SHUT UP!" She yelled at her younger sister. Sue quickly zipped her lips. "As I was saying, before I was _so_ rudely interrupted; before the last full moon of this summer, you must take Darcy Lewis to be. . . your wife."

There was another minute of silence

"You want me to marry. . . _that_?" He asked incredulously pointing at the screen that still displayed the Darcy. Through the screen they could see Darcy rubbing her jaw after hurting herself in her attempt to chew herself free of her bindings.

"If you want to be free of your Jotun form, then you must marry her," replied Sister Sue. Her other two sisters giggle at what Darcy had done to herself. "Now, would you leave us? My sisters had I have something private to discuss."

At this, Loki waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Goodbye, ladies." He then stepped through the portal.

...

Back on Earth/Midgard-3rd Person POV

"Friends, I'm back," declared Thor as he walked into the church. "Father said he would help us find Darcy. What's wrong?" Thor looked at his friends as they all crowded around Bruce's computer. They turned to Thor with worried looks.

"I managed to track where Loki took her and. . ."

Thor approached the computer.

"Loki took her to Asgard," said Bruce. "Darcy is on Asgard."

"That's where we go first, then." Thor balanced himself. "Heimdall," he called out into the air.

A white beam came down, taking Tony, Steve, Bruce, Jane, and Thor up to Asgard.

...

Darcy POV

"Oh, you're back," I said upon seeing Loki. I relax a bit but could not help that my arm still stuck out in an awkward position. "I was actually enjoying your absence." No, I was really bored when you left me. "I wish you would just leave me in peace." Please, don't go.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Somewhere important." he replied,

_I bet is wasn't as important as me_. "Why do you need me here?" I hope it is because you thought I was pretty and am the most awesome person on Earth. But, you are the God of Lies, so there must be another reason.

_"We are getting married." Loki spoke so quietly that I had been not caught his words at first._

I was unable to focus on what he said. My thoughts were jumbled. Would he sacrifice me to Thanos, the mastermind of the attack on New York? No way. He could try, but I was would just taser him. But what if he did kill me?

"Wait, what?" Did I hear that right? Did he say married? I think I'd prefer to be sacrificed.

**...**

**You won't have to wait long for the next chapter**


End file.
